Doctor's Orders
by KikiTwinTai
Summary: Chise is summoned to the fairy realm for a health check-up.


**A/N Another Magus Bride fic. This is set before episode 20 or chapter 36, for those who know what happens after that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chise stood in the garden, holding a watering can. Idly, she let herself relax as she watched the spray catching the light and shining rainbows in the air.

It was peaceful. Japan, from what little she remembered, had always been loud with the sounds of traffic and noise. Not that she had left their cramped apartment very often, but the thin walls and rickety building had done little to mask the constant sounds of a bustling city.

Here, though, deep in the English countryside, it was quiet. She had found it awkward at first, not knowing how or if she should fill the silence. Here, there was only the rustle of Silver's skirts as she busied around the house, or the soft noise of the wind and rain on the windows.

The house was beautiful. Chise loved the bright, vibrant colours of the garden, full of the flowers and herbs she was slowly learning to use in her potions, and the twining spread of the ivy that clung to the old bricks. The sky changed constantly, from a deep, endless blue in sunshine, to the deepening hues of twilight, and then the true black of night.

"Chise, the water's run out," Ruth commented from where he lay beside her.

Startled out of her thoughts, Chise looked down, seeing that the can was indeed empty.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I got lost in my thoughts," she said sheepishly.

Ruth hummed curiously, sending a note of interest along their bond.

Chise gave him a soft smile. "I was just thinking how nice it is here. Its peaceful," she said, wonderingly.

"Mm. If we're lucky it might even stay that way," he replied. "I wouldn't count on it, though," he said pessimistically. "Soon something will come up and you just won't be able to stop yourself from getting involved."

Chise concentrated on refilling the watering can, seemingly ignoring him. "Well, people need my help," she replied absently. "And besides, if I'm able to do something for someone, anyone, I have to. Wouldn't you?"

Ruth shook his head despairingly. "You're too nice, Chise," he warned. "One day, it will catch up with you."

With the can filled, Chise turned back to him, holding it with both hands.

"Ruth, how can you be too nice?" she said. "I don't care if I get hurt. If I can do something for someone else, then I will."

"Elias will care," he stated bluntly.

Chise almost spilled the can as she held it up. She resolutely turned her back on him and kept watering the flowers.

"W-well, it's always been OK so far," she defended herself.

"You've nearly died several times over, and you really will die if you use too much magic at once. But sure, you'll be OK," the familiar accused.

"I…" Chise couldn't really counter that. It was true, after all. Without the help of Elias bringing her to the fairy world, she _would_ be dead.

She let her gaze wander over to the tree in the garden. She frowned slightly, noticing that there was a small patch of blue at the base that surely hadn't been there the day before.

With a growing sense of trepidation, she set the can down and walked over to it.

Sure enough, there sat a few scattered bunches of bluebells, their stems waving delicately in the light breeze.

"Oh, no," she sighed.

"Chise? What's wrong?" Ruth asked, his hackles raising in warning.

"Bluebells," she said cryptically.

Ruth turned into his human form to be able to see them better.

"Yes. And?"

"They weren't there yesterday," she said.

Ruth raised an eyebrow, still not understanding. "So? It's nearly spring, flowers bloom. That's what happens in spring," he noted.

"Urgh," Chise sighed. "I hoped it would be longer."

She stood up and brushed her hands over her skirt. Walking around to the front of the house, she stood and stared at where the grass met the trees.

"Chise? What's wrong?" Ruth asked.

Chise's gaze seemed to alight on something, and her face contorted in something like exasperation.

"Oh no," she muttered. She turned her back on the forest, as if trying to ignore whatever it was she had seen.

"CHISE!"

The faint call of her name reached them, along with what sounded like clopping hooves.

Chise stepped backwards involuntarily. "ELIAS!" she shouted.

The magus appeared at the doorway almost immediately, hearing her cry.

"Chise? Whatever is the matter?" he asked, concerned.

She gestured weakly towards the rapidly approaching figure.

"Ah." He seemed to understand this, and stepped forward to cover her.

"Chise!" the figure kept galloping nearer. This close, it resolved itself into the form of a centaur, revealing the bright smile and happy demeanour of Shanahan, the fairy changeling and assistant to Shannon, the court doctor.

"Chise! I'm here to pick you up!" he announced.

Chise peered out tentatively from behind Elias. "Is the King not with you?" she asked hopefully.

"The Majesties are out on a tryst!" he said cheerfully. "They sent me as their representative. It's a true honour!"

Elias was less than impressed. "I'm surprised Shannon would allow you such freedom," he said dryly.

Shanahan looked vaguely confused at that.

"You're a scatterbrain, from what Chise said," Ruth clarified for him.

The centaur gave Chise a playful pout. "That wasn't very nice, little mage," he said. "But anyway. Come on! Shannon is waiting, and she'll be so mad at me if I'm late! Not that I really mind if she's mad, because I love her anyway, but I really don't like being scolded by the Queen. She gets real scary when she's mad!"

He looked around rather furtively at that, as if Titania could be listening. Knowing her power, Chise thought, it wasn't unlikely.

A swift breeze ran through the air, bringing the scent of flowers and something Chise couldn't identify. Shanahan's face fell, looking almost as if he was about to cry.

"I didn't mean it, Majesty!" he wailed. When nothing else seemed forthcoming, he relaxed.

"Aw, man, Shannon's gonna have my hide," he moaned, not sounding particularly upset. "Chise, come with me, please?"

Unable to refuse, Chise stepped forward. Elias moved to stop her, but was held back by her hand on his arm, gently.

Stretching up as far as she could, she stood on tiptoe to place a kiss on his skull.

"I'm sorry, Elias, but I have to go with him. I promise I'll be good. Please don't do anything while I'm gone, alright? I'll be fine."

Reluctantly, Elias returned the embrace, nuzzling her hair. Turning to Shanahan, he let his empty eye sockets glow with a red flame.

"She will return to me in no more than a month's time," he ordered. "By the human's reckoning. I will not have her caught in the vagaries of your time."

Shanahan jumped backwards at that, his hooves skittering on the stones of the patio.

"S-sure thing, Thorn," he promised. "We don't have clocks, though, you know. It's up to the Majesties when they return her. I'm not allowed to make deals for anyone."

Elias kept glowering, but allowed the flame in his eyes to die down. Looking down to Chise again, he tightened his arms around her. "If you do not return by the next full moon, I will come and collect you myself, is that clear?" he said.

Chise nodded, her face showing the usual fond exasperation at his order. "Yes, I understand," she answered.

"Ruth will be with me the whole time. I'll be fine, really," she promised. "Now put me down."

Elias obeyed reluctantly. "Silver."

The banshee stepped forward obediently, presenting Chise with a small travelling bag.

"I expect you would like some of your own clothes to wear, " he explained. "I suspect Titania would clothe you in her way if she could, but I doubt that would appeal to you.

Chise had the sudden mental image of her slight frame in the usual sort of dress, if it could be called that, that the queen usually wore.

"I-I don't think so," she said. "I'm not exactly, uh, _big_ enough." She shook her head furiously, dispelling the image.

"Quite. There are also, I believe, a few of your personal items, for whatever you may need. If there is anything else, I suppose Shanahan would be able to bring it to you from here?" he phrased the question to the centaur.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I can travel here. Not often, though. I get kinda sick if I'm in the human world for too long. Shannon said it's my body getting confused, since I used to be human."

Chise looked up in mild alarm. "Oh, are you OK? I'm sorry, I can leave now if it's hurting you. Elias, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I'll see you soon, I promise-"

"Nah, I'm fine," Shanahan cut in. "I can last about a day in the human world. Shannon said she could make me something to change me back for a bit if I really wanted, but why would I? This is so much more useful!"

He kicked his front hoof for emphasis, grinning, then sobered, as much as he ever did. "But really, if you're all ready to go, Shannon will be waiting for us."

Chise nodded. "I'm ready. Goodbye, Elias. I'll miss you. And Silver. Look after the house while I'm gone, please? And Elias. Please take care of him."

The banshee nodded, then folded Chise into a hug.

"Look after her, Ruth," Elias ordered.

"On my life," the familiar vowed, nodding. His figure wavered as he melted back into Chise's shadow.

Hugging Elias one last time, Chise picked up the bag, allowing the magus to lift her up onto Shanahan's broad back.

The centaur waited until she was settled. "You good to go?" he asked.

Chise nodded. "Um…" she trailed off.

Shanahan seemed to understand what she meant, however, chuckling. "Just grab my hair," he said. "But you gotta hold on tight, I can go real fast!"

Chise looked daunted at that, but did as she was told, winding her hands into the long locks. It was silkier than she expected, almost like fur. Which wasn't exactly surprising, she thought.

"OK? You ready? Then off we go! See ya, Thorn!"

He took off faster than Chise could think, barely having time to turn and catch one last glimpse of Elias.

The forest rushed past them as Shanahan galloped towards the entrance to the fairy realm. Chise closed her eyes on instinct as they crossed through the border, and then they were there.

The trees stood impossibly tall around them, the air in between cool and clear. Shanahan slowed down as he wound his way down to the healing pools.

Shannon was standing there to greet them, her white coat spotless as always.

"So, there you are. Still deciding to live, Chise?" she asked by way of greeting.

Chise nodded. "I am."

Shannon simply nodded. "We'll see. Get in the pool, please, and let's have a look at you."

Chise obeyed, slipping her cardigan off over her head and folding it neatly on the grass.

As usual, the water felt neither hot nor cold, but rather a sort of in-between state that slipped into her body and permeated her being, making her feel awake and alive. She sat in the shallows, allowing the water to lap over her in gentle waves. If she wanted, she knew she could go further out and swim, but as her swimming had yet to improve she was perfectly content to stay here by the shore.

Shannon stepped in beside her, walking around her appraisingly. "You don't seem to have any major injuries this time," she noted.

Chise smiled uncertainly. "I did try," she countered.

"Any aches or pains? Tiredness, difficulty sleeping, general fatigue?"

"N-mnn." Chise shook her head. "Only as much as normal. Elias yells at me if I do too much. And I still can't seem to get my sleeping potions right, so I don't make them for myself anymore. I'm OK, really."

Shannon didn't seem convinced, but motioned for her to step out anyway. Chise did so, marvelling at how her clothes didn't seem to be wet at all.

She slipped her cardigan back on as Shannon explained, "You're going to take daily baths in the lake anyway, just in case, and I'm going to update your records. The King and Queen will want to see you as soon as they return, so you'll be invited to dinner tonight. Don't think you can get away from it, they'll know you're here. I'm guessing you're on some kind of limit from Thorn?"

Chise nodded. "If I'm not home by the next full moon he says he'll come and get me."

Shannon scoffed. "Of course he will." Her eyes gleamed slightly. "Well, if that means I'd get to examine him too, then by all means. There's several things I'm interested to see about the half-breed."

Chise was suddenly very glad indeed that Shannon hadn't stayed as a doctor in the human world. The thought of her with access to the wealth of medical technology didn't really bear thinking about.

Ruth chose that moment to appear again, settling in to his human form.

"Oh, your familiar?" He nodded at Shannon.

"And aren't you a picture. Well, I suppose I'd better take you to the court. Can't keep the King and Queen waiting. Come on, follow me."

They did so, Chise glad that she could walk this time. Thankfully, the giant ants she had ridden last time were nowhere to be seen, and she breathed a sigh of relief.

The clearing where Titania and Oberon held court was empty, the rulers obviously still out on their tryst, as Shanahan had put it.

Well, that had to mean that the two were in a happier mood at the moment, then. Chise remembered the last time the two had fought, with Oberon surprising Chise by appearing in the garden and begging for her help. Clearly the advice she had given had worked, although Chise suspected that Titania had probably been more mollified by the crystals she had accidentally made instead.

She realised with a start that she hadn't brought any such gift this time.

"What should I do, Ruth?" she asked. "I don't have anything to give to them."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Shannon said. "Your presence alone is gift enough, robin."

"Oh."

Chise wasn't exactly reassured by that, but it would have to do.

"Their royal majesties, Queen Titania and King Oberon, are arrived!" a courtier announced from seemingly nowhere.

The clearing suddenly seemed to fill with sound and music; fairies, spirits and all manner of creatures appearing from nothing.

Titania and Oberon walked into the clearing hand in hand, faces calm and regal.

Until Oberon caught sight of her, that was.

"Robin!" he cried gleefully. Titania broke into a smile, clapping her hands together once.

"Leave," she commanded. The clearing emptied as quickly as it had filled, the fae simply melting back into the trees until only Shannon and Shanahan remained.

Oberon turned to Shanahan. "You brought her here. You've done well, former human."

Shanahan bowed as deeply as he was able to, sinking down on one hoof. "I live to serve your majesties," he replied, his voice solemn.

"So, our little robin returns to us at last," Titania said. She stepped up to Chise, looking at her tenderly.

"And in good health, I hope?" she asked.

Chise tried to look away. "I'm fine, really," she replied. "Elias makes sure I don't do anything stupid."

"Then he's good for something, at least," the queen remarked. "But let's not speak of the half-breed magus here. I suppose he has some form of plan for your return?"

Chise nodded, repeating his warning.

Titania curled her lip in faint disapproval. "Of course he would give you such… _human_ terms. But don't worry, robin. We will make sure to return you to the world you love. Let Thorn believe you can live as a child of both worlds for now. One day, you will make the choice, and I'm sure it will be the right one."

Chise had learnt to ignore this, with the fairies constantly pleading for her to live with them. She stayed quiet, not replying either way.

The month passed quickly, or as quickly as time ever seemed to pass in the fairy world. The healing pool washed away all her cares and worries, and even if she insisted she was already in as perfect health as she could be, she couldn't deny that she felt renewed.

Soon enough, though, Titania summoned her one last time, leading her gently to the border.

"You will return to us soon, robin, won't you?" It was not quite a command, and yet Chie felt the pull of the words washing over her. Again, she knew not to reply.

"We will miss you, little robin!" Oberon chimed in. "Any time you want, the border will be open for you!"

"If you see him, give our regards to the healer," Titania said. "His is a difficult life."

Chise thought of Lindel, far away in Iceland, surrounded by the playful young dragons he protected. He had helped her so much, and she would like to visit him soon.

"I will," she promised.

"Then, we wish you farewell. Stay safe, little robin."

Chise looked back as she walked through the veil between words, seeing the two rulers standing tall and fair, Titania ever regal in her floor-length dress, Oberon showing his otherworldy nature with his faun's legs and cloven hooves.

 _Would I change too, like Shanahan?_ she wondered. Perhaps not. The magic coursing through her veins made her inhuman enough, surely. The fox's pelt allowed her to change into any animal she desired, not forgetting the phoenix she had become when her staff was completed.

Her thoughts carried her through the forest, and it seemed like only moments later that she emerged at the edge of the trees, blinking at the sudden sunlight.

Ruth slipped out of her shadow as they approached the house, eagerly anticipating the spread of food Silver would no doubt have prepared for them.

Elias stood at the doorway, his arms opening to her as she walked up to him.

"I'm home," she said.

"Chise."

As always, he said her name like it was sacred, his voice imbued with all the emotion his inhuman skull would never be able to show.

"Elias. I missed you," she said.

She let him lift her up, carrying her bridal-style into the house, Silver following and carrying her bag.

He set her down gently in the lounge, not before holding her for a long moment.

"I hope you had a good time there, at least?" he asked.

Chise knew how much it cost him to ask that, and she nodded. "It was alright. I kept my promise, so that's enough. But I'm home now."

"Yes, you are. This is your home now, Chise, for as long as you desire."

 _As long as you still want me, I want to stay like this forever_. The fairy world could keep pleading for her forever. This was her home, and this was where she belonged. As long as she was with Elias, and Ruth, and Silver, and everyone else, she didn't need anything else.


End file.
